vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koga (Paladins)
Summary Koga was a street rat taken in by Zhin for his remarkable skills. Zhin granted him a life in the Thousand Hands Guild and a new name: Koga. The guild was like a family to Koga and he quickly became their finest ninja. He was betrayed however, as jealous lies spread and false evidence was planted. Zhin's fury forced Koga to flee. Now he fights for the Paladins while searching for the one who betrayed him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Koga, The Lost Hand Origin: Paladins: Champions of the Realm Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a skilled ninja and was able to impress Zhin with his skill when he was just a street rat), Weapon Mastery (Is a very skilled Submachine gun and claw user. Has likely been trained in the use of many other weapons), Acrobatics (Has shown to be incredibly agile and good at keeping his balance. Can run up against walls with ease), Stealth Mastery, Magic, Intangibility with Shadow Step and Cyclone Strike, Statistics Amplification with Agility, Fire Manipulation With Hellkite Claws (Can light his claws on fire and shoot fire projectiles with them), Air Manipulation (Can create powerful winds that can cut people into pieces), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Has shown to be unbothered by the heat of large fires) Attack Potency: Street level (Sliced through a sword with ease) Speed: Subsonic (Killed three guards before they could react) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Should at least be as strong as a normal human of his stature) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Has fought Zhin and Skye) Stamina: High (Has gone through extensive training under Zhin and is able to climb large walls, run large distances and get through fights without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Hellkite Claws, several meters with fire and air attacks, tens of meters with submachine guns Standard Equipment: Submachine guns, grapplers, and Hellkite Claws Intelligence: Above Average (Impressed Zhin with his skills when he was just a boy who lived on the streets. He became the Thousand Hands Guild's finest ninja at a young age. He's a smart figher that always tries to strike first, uses every tool to his advantage, and always tries to improve himself) Weaknesses: Koga can only stay in shadow form for short amounts of time. Feats: *Impressed Zhin with his skills when he was only a boy. *Became the Thousand Hands Guild's finest Ninja at a young age. *Was able to survive a fight with both Skye and Zhin. *Killed three guards before they could even move. *Can climb large walls with minimal effort in the blink of an eye. *Snuck into the Thousand Hands Guild's base. *Can take on multiple armed ninja while unarmed. *Is able to land precise shots over large distances with his submachine guns. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Submachine Guns:' Dual Submachine Guns with a high rate of fire. They become less effective at longer ranges, but Koga's incredible aim mitigates this weakness. *'Hellkite Claws:' Claws that Koga can coat in fire. With these claws Koga can cut the air to launch fiery slashes at his enemies. *'Shadow Step:' Koga dashes around while becoming an intangible shadow. *'Agility:' Koga increases his speed and jumping strength. *'Cyclone Strike:' Koga becomes an intangible shadow and starts moving around with incredible speed, dealing massive damage that bypasses shields to all enemies within his reach. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Stealth Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Claw Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Paladins: Champions of the Realm Category:Characters Category:Tier 9